legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tablet of the Beastkin
Tablet of the Beastkin is an Odyssey Event, and the fifty first in the series. It is scheduled to start on August 13, 2016 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on August 16, 2016 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the tenth episode of the Dark Stigma story and fifth in the Aggrandom storyline. __TOC__ Feature Changes New Event UR (Impavid) Forest Thief Lavieen is available before the start of the event in the Ascension Saga Card Pack. Odyssey Skill Cards * Amorina the Strigid (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Forest Thief Lavieen (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Charitable) Forest Thief Lavieen (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Gunforce) Forest Thief Lavieen (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Helped) Forest Thief Lavieen (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Hearsay) Forest Thief Lavieen (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Retrospect) Forest Thief Lavieen (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Old Friend) Forest Thief Lavieen (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Lonesome) Forest Thief Lavieen (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Hidden Wish) Forest Thief Lavieen (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Pursuing) Concerned Cohort Lavieen (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story After the nature of Contratellus had been spoken in Cadavus, but before the assault on the imperial capital... The Ripened, who were your enemies mere hours prior, had been assembled under the banner of revolt against Ildanev, also known as Neotellus' long-exiled god of justice, Zylgan. But to reach his castle, it was first necessary to cross through a mountain pass in the southwest. Rozanna had warned of the threat the dense timberlands posed to your progress, so you volunteered to investigate the route ahead of Rooney and her rotting army some distance behind. When you arrived, you found Rozanna's warning to be true, but also that the strong winds seemed to howl as a ferocious beast. "This place is called 'Windridge' for reasons I'm sure you've guessed. They say a village of animal people is somewhere around here, but I wonder if that was a rumor that got started because of the sound of the wind..." Salvador offered an explanation over the roar of the gusts, but the moment it tapered off, you then heard a woman's indignant shout. "I told you it wasn't me!" The owner of the voice then ran into view. She seemed to be a mountain bandit, and fired her magic pistol blindly into the trees behind her. In the next moment, you heard the sound of powerful wing beats followed by another roar, but this one of the woman's pursuer as he appeared. "Raaaaargh! Return to me the Tablet!" He had the distinct appearance of a lion, but with wings jutting from his back. Before you could fully grasp the situation, the bandit had taken shelter behind you. "This's probably the one you're looking for!" "Whoa, what are you tryin' to pull, lady?" Before Salvador could say another word of protest, the lion man growled with anger. "Enough games! It's too dangerous for anyone other than the ruler of Windridge to hold the Primal Tablet, for only they can contain its might!" "For the hundredth time, I don't have it! I'm only here looking for a rabbit girl -- my friend!" It was clear that the legends of the animal people were true. Undauntedly, Elimval attempted to make known your innocence. "Whatever is happening here, we've nothing to do with it! We were merely passing through the mountains, nothing more!" However, the lion furrowed his brows with suspicion. "Aren't you the ones leading around those Stigmals?" Elimval gasped. He had somehow perceived your purpose, so rather than allow her to fumble for an excuse, you boldly explained everything you had learned from the Blessed Chalices. It was unlikely he would not believe it, but you felt you had nothing to lose. "Mrrr... You say this world is false and the emperor is the true source of the Stigma? Utter nonsense. But I must say I've never been fond of Ildanev... I propose this: if you can find the Primal Tablet, I will accept your story as truth. My name is Shumon, ruler of the beastkin of Windridge." He gave a fearsome smirk before turning his attention to the woman. "And you, Lavieen, was it? If you help find it, I'll believe your innocence as well. It must be somewhere in the vicinity. Those with the blood of the ancient chieftains like myself can sense its whereabouts, but only vaguely. I have business to attend to, so Amorina will accompany you. If you encounter other beastkin, they might be violent due to the number of humans that like to intrude on our lands. Take care not to hurt them more than necessary if you are genuine about your intent." Another woman descended from above and landed behind Shumon, covered in the feathers of an owl. You presumed she was Amorina. "Come, suspicious humans! I will be observing your actions!" "You better find that Tablet quick before I lose my temper! And even if you survive that, you'll have to find another way around the mountains!" And so you undertook the beastkin leader's task, hurrying along the mountain trail with Lavieen and Amorina. It was imperative you earn their trust as soon as possible if you were to reach the imperial capital in time... Epilogue Injuries sustained in repeated attempts to foil you had drained the sheepwoman's stamina, and she finally collapsed under a large tree. "Such persistence speaks of the severity of her trauma..." The majority of the beastkin in Windridge were said to have been driven from human civilization. Despite a normal period of youth, they developed animal-like qualities in maturity and faced persecution as a result. Yet this commonality in their histories was insufficient to breed perfect solidarity between all beastkin. Each held their own customs, and only some were able to adapt while those who could not preferred to live in seclusion. Your tenacious foe was likely one of the latter. Next to her sprawled body, you spied a stone sheet bearing mystical carvings. It was the Primal Tablet, which must have fallen from her possessions. "It seems she was planning on using the Tablet's power to take revenge on those who spurned her." Amorina spoke as Lavieen somberly approached the sheepwoman to retrieve it. "The one I'm looking for was also abandoned by her parents when everyone abused her after she grew rabbit ears. Her name was Thalia, and we'd always play together when we were younger. I wanted to look for her for the longest time, and since the nobles recently lessened taxes on the poor, I decided now would be the best time, but..." After sharing her story, the chivalrous thief handed the Tablet to Amorina. "Anyway, I hope you believe me now." "...Of course. I'm certain Lord Shumon will help you find her." She then turned to you. "And he will believe your words as well." "Really? I know he made a promise, but a story like that's really hard to swallow..." Lavieen rolled her eyes in disbelief, but you merely chuckled. It was preferable she did not trust your words, for you did not wish to involve her in the coming struggle. In the next moment, the wind roared again, and mixed into the sound was a more delicate, shrill tone. Lavieen reacted at once. "Th-that sounded like Thalia!" ...... Everyone ran towards the direction of the scream until you came upon a cliff. Looking below, you could see a sizable military unit surrounding a single beastkin with long ears. Immediately, you recognized them as Lightholders and possibly Thalia. Demands for her to lead them to you drifted up to your ears. Although the situation seemed dire, the fact they were in Windridge meant they had not seen the approaching army of Rooney's Ripened. When you turned to Amorina for advice, you discovered she had soundlessly departed, possibly returning to Shumon. "Ugh, we better make ourselves scarce before they hand us over." Salvador clicked his tongue in irritation, but Lavieen seemed less discouraged. "Wow, you have the Lightholders after you? Then you must've been telling the truth... In that case, I'll go down and distract them while you get out of here." You were grateful for her sharp perception, but you shook your head. This was your battle to fight. Drawing your sword, you leapt over the edge and slid down the steep incline. "Hey, wait up! How are you supposed to save the world if you get yourself killed in a pointless fight?!" Salvador gave a disdainful response to Lavieen's question. "Because they got about as much brains as a rock. You get used to it after a while, but it doesn't make it any less of a pain." He then followed after you, leaving her with Elimval. "Never mind him, Lavieen; he simply doesn't see eye-to-eye with the Hero sometimes. But everything will be fine, because they won't lose so easily! Come, let's go join them!" ...... "Thalia! Thalia, it's me!" "Lavieen? What are you...?" "I came looking for you! Isn't that what friends do? I was so worried you were all alone..." Your arrival had drawn the attention of the Lightholders, allowing the old acquaintances to have a joyful reunion without needing to worry about any immediate danger. "Wait over there with the elf, okay? I have a debt to repay!" Yet even with Lavieen's help and the sloped cliff side to your back, the Lightholders were too numerous. "There's gotta be at least a hundred of 'em! What the devil're we gonna do now? Turn tail?" Salvador fumed as he fired a barrage of arrows. Withdrawing seemed wisest, but if you fled towards Rooney, they would discover the Ripened and you would lose the element of surprise in attacking the capital. However, fleeing into the unfamiliar mountains offered no advantage. However, your conundrum was solved when the ground rumbled beneath your feet and wind thick with dust blew hard. It was almost as if a tornado was forming where you stood. Then, the sky grew dark and you turned to face the cliff. There stood an enormous lion, roaring as his outstretched wings created another gust. "Professed Hero! I have heard of your willingness to sacrifice yourself for the sake of our kind and seen your genuine strength! And with your recovery of the Primal Tablet, I now believe your words! As ruler of Windridge, I, Shumon, hereby declare our alliance with you... and our opposition against the empire!" Shumon leapt into the Lightholders below, scattering multiple foes with each slash of his great claws. It was the power of the Tablet, which no mere human could contest. "We can take care of them here, so hurry on ahead! Good luck!" Lavieen urged you to return to your allies. By the time you arrived with Rooney, Shumon would likely have repulsed the Lightholders, granting you safe passage to the imperial capital. Nodding to Salvador, you charged through the remaining foes and rejoined Elimval. ...... A great conflict was brewing. You could not predict what fate held in store, but you could only move forward, confident in your goals. And that confidence was bolstered by the forging of yet another bond of comradery -- that with the king of beasts, Shumon. Chapters/Quests *Energy *Encountered every 25th Area after reaching Area 100. Rewards Final Ranking= |-|Lucky Ranking= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Defeated Boss= |-|Victory Count= |-|Event Items= Category:Odyssey Events Category:Tablet of the Beastkin Category:Aggrandom